


You Were Mine First

by RubyFiamma



Category: Free!
Genre: "Rock", Day 1 - Firsts, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Confession, First Date, First Love, Firsts, M/M, SouRin Week Challenge Prompt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, disgusting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin goes through all the firsts in a relationship with Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Mine First

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [SouRin Week's](sourinweek.tumblr.com) Prompt; [Category "Rock", **Day 1 :** _Firsts_](http://sourinweek.tumblr.com/prompts)
> 
>  **Warning:** Due to the overwhelming gross fluff and intense dorky nature of this fic, you may experience the unpleasant reaction of puking rainbows. Please refrain from doing it on a neighbour or family member, as that isn't very polite.

**You Were Mine First**

* * *

 

 

 

_**The Years Too Long Confession** _

 

Rin isn't expecting the confession, isn't expecting anything  _near_ that, when Sousuke grabs his arm and yanks him back just as he's about to leave the locker room.

"Rin," he begins slowly, keeping his azure gaze fixed on Rin. "I love you." He says it with honesty and conviction, but as casual as any normal statement.

Blinking, Rin laughs away the strange flitter in his stomach and nudges Sousuke's leg with his knee. "Idiot. Why are you saying sappy shit in the middle of the boys' locker room?"

When Sousuke's brows come together in confusion, Rin rolls his eyes for good measure and huffs through his nose.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too, Sousuke. Now can we go? I'm gonna be late for my meeting with Mikoshiba."

When Sousuke stares at him, expression soft and still, Rin's heart starts to race and he desperately searches for an exit because Sousuke's gaze is hot and yearning and it's really making him uncomfortable.

"No, Rin. I  _love_ you." Sousuke reiterates and finally Rin gets it and it hits him faster and harder than an oncoming bullet train. His knees feel weak but he swallows thickly and nods his head. Everything Sousuke's done up to now; the training he put in so he could swim with Rin, the promise, the longing looks and the lie about his shoulder -- everything makes perfect sense. It falls into place like pieces of a puzzle and Rin can finally see the bigger picture.

His eyes widen as Sousuke's hand slides down his wrist and his fingers wedge into Rin's closed fist.

"I've loved you for a long time and yeah, this is probably going to make things a little awkward but you're leaving for Australia soon and I just thought --"

"Sousuke," Rin says calmly and it doesn't match the rapid pounding of his heart or the blood that's rushing through his veins so quick that it's making him dizzy. It doesn't match the overwhelming urge he has to cry and he tries real hard to choke it down because  _fuck_ _,_ he's always crying at pivotal moments. It doesn't work though, because he can feel a tear stream down his cheek.

"R-Rin! I didn't want you to cry. I'm sorry, I uh--" Sousuke fumbles, quickly pulling his hand out of Rin's grasp and steps back. It's not what Rin wants, he's not crying because Sousuke's just confessed and it isn't as if he hasn't  _dreamed_ about this since he was younger and more so since Sousuke's come back, he's crying because he's  _leaving_ tomorrow and why does this idiot choose  _now_ of all the times he could have said something to fucking  _say_   _something_.

Rin reaches for Sousuke's arms and Sousuke knows him so well that he opens them and lets Rin fall into an easy embrace. He can hear Sousuke's heart racing through his shirt and it calms him. It lets him know that Sousuke's just as nervous as he is.

He's silent for a while, and Sousuke is too, but Rin's mind is whirling with the possibilities and the outcomes and what it would all mean to acknowledge Sousuke's feelings for him and how would they move on from here.

Rin's not given much time to think though, because Sousuke's hand makes its way into his hair, smoothing it out and Rin closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

"Rin?"

It startles him a little, Sousuke's voice, because it lacks his usual air of confidence. It's shaky and questioning but also expectant and Rin knows he's not going to pressure him for an answer but it isn't fair to just leave Sousuke hanging, Rin just can't seem to find the right words to say, and he's having trouble moving sound around the lump in his throat. He finally steps back and blinks a few times and when he looks up it's through the fringe of his hair that he sees Sousuke's concerned expression. He grins so wide that his face hurts with the motion. 

"Rin?"

Rin sighs contently, and turns towards the exit of the locker room, but not before nudging Sousuke with his knee one last time. "Took you long enough."

* * *

 

 

**_Planes, Trains and Automobiles?_ **

 

Things aren't really any different, but Rin hasn't really had much time to spend with Sousuke. He manages to find some time during Christmas time in Japan to come home and when he lands, he finds Sousuke waiting for him at the airport with a grin spread so wide on his face it makes Rin's heart flutter. What makes it swell is that Sousuke is holding up a sign with his name on it, written so messily he can barely read it. He's dressed handsomely in fitted jeans and dress shoes, dress shirt and jacket to match and Rin's grateful that he opted for looking nice as well, instead of the track suit he had been contemplating. 

He's not sure if he should hug Sousuke, kiss his cheek-- greet him the way that usual couples do. They haven't kissed at all yet but Rin feels like he should do  _something_ _._ Except when he walks up to Sousuke, his nerves are shot and Rin can feel the heat of a million eyes on him. So instead he stretches out his hand in a fist and grins.

"Sousuke," he says cheerily and waits for Sousuke to bump fists with him like they usually do. Rin's too embarrassed to even do their usual handshake and he's not sure why but there's heat searing his cheeks. Maybe it's because he knows something these people don't, because Sousuke is his  _boyfriend_ and not just his best friend. Maybe because he was secretly wishing that Sousuke would pull him into a hug, bury his nose into his hair and tell Rin how much he's missed him.

But he doesn't. He bumps Rin's fist and offers to carry his luggage and Rin can't help but think he sees a shadow of disappointment in Sousuke's eyes but he doesn't say anything other than, "I can carry my own luggage, you idiot. What are you doing here?"

Sousuke looks surprised and maybe it's because Rin sounded a lot more snappier than usual and he really didn't mean to but he just can't shake the nervousness and the irritation that things have to be so difficult.

"Ah... Gou told me what time you'd be arriving and I offered to pick you up, since she's busy Christmas shopping."

"I see... What's up with the sign?"

Sousuke chuckles at the sign in his hand and waves it at Rin. "I thought it'd be romantic."

"You're hopeless," Rin scoffs.

"Blame it on all those lame movies you made me watch." 

Rin laughs and Sousuke falls into stride at his side. When their laughter dies down, they walk in silence until they get to Sousuke's car.

"Hey, um... Are you hungry?" Sousuke asks as he opens the trunk for Rin's things.

Rin's more tired than anything but he hasn't eaten anything in over eleven hours, too anxious about coming home. Now that he's here, he's still anxious but spending some time alone with Sousuke before he has to be with family would be nice.

"Yeah, starving," Rin says with a grin and he gets into the car as Sousuke closes the trunk.

The drive is quite mundane, Sousuke asks him about swimming and school and Rin asks about his shoulder and how he likes working at Iwatobi SCR, filling in for Makoto since he had left for Tokyo.

"It's not that bad," he says with a shrug. "Beats working with my father. And my shoulder's getting better. Haven't been using it much and that physical therapist that Goro set me up with is really good."

"That's great," Rin says happily and he is truly happy. He only hopes Sousuke's shoulder  _can_ get better because there's nothing more Rin would want than for Sousuke to be happy, and that means Sousuke being able to swim, and maybe a little selfish of a wish -- but that Sousuke be able to share the platform with him; share that same dream they once had and this long distance relationship thing wouldn't be such a problem. 

They fall into comfortable silence again and Rin feels like he could sleep with the motion of the car and the streetlamps' soft orange glow pooling in through the windshield as they drive by. He wants to hold Sousuke's hand, he wants to tell Sousuke to pull over so he can crawl into his lap and kiss him, tell him how much he's missed him. But he doesn't know what Sousuke's boundaries are and there's been nothing more than a kiss on his forehead when he left the dorm room that day to confirm that they are now more than just friends. When they talk to each other over Skype or phone, Sousuke tells him he loves him sometimes but Rin just laughs and disconnects the call. He's not sure how to tell Sousuke the truth, and he's not sure what Sousuke would want from him if he says it back.

"Rin?"

Rin opens his eyes and there's an aching crick in his neck. His forehead is cool from it being pressed against the passenger side window. There's a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth and his face heats up again with embarrassment. "Hm?"

"You fell asleep," Sousuke says with a gentle smile. They're parked on the side of the road somewhere but Rin's still blinking away sleep to know where.

"Do you want to go home? We can always eat out another time," Sousuke offers.

That's something Rin doesn't want, he  _definitely_  wants to spend some alone time with Sousuke, even if it's just to eat at some fast food place. "No, I'm good. Sorry, I'm just feeling a little jet lagged but, I'm definitely starving. And fuck, _g_ _od_ , don't send me home to eat Gou's cooking. That's torture," Rin says with a frown.

Sousuke laughs and it's such a sight to see when he smiles like that, that it feels like it's going to make Rin's heart burst. Especially when he knows he's the reason for those smiles.

"Gou's cooking isn't _that_  bad. Mikoshiba doesn't seem to mind." Sousuke gets out of the car as Rin groans because the thought of Mikoshiba and his sister getting along makes him want to vomit in his mouth and enter into some hulking rage all at the same time. His sister with  _anyone_ has that same effect on him -- but then he can't be to sure if it's that or the memory of Gou's cooking that making him feel nauseated now.

"Don't mention him and my sister in the same sentence," Rin calls sourly after him. He can hear Sousuke's loud laughter vibrate through the car.

He's just about to reach for the door handle when Sousuke opens his car door. It's an odd gesture that reminds Rin of those old romance movies he used to watch with Lori, when the guy would open his date's doors and slide out chairs for them, maybe even drape a blazer over a puddle for her to step on as to not get her feet wet. It makes Rin want to laugh thinking about Sousuke doing these kinds of things. 

They enter a French restaurant Sousuke can't pronounce the name of and when he speaks to the host it's slow and deliberate English, letting him know they have a reservation. It startles Rin, not just Sousuke's improved-but-still-horrible English skills, but the fact that he went and  _reserved_ a table at a fancy restaurant, like he anticipated Rin suiting the dress code, and that he'd want to eat out. It makes him happy that Sousuke knows him so well, makes him overjoyed that the one person that understands him the most is his best friend  _and_ his lover. He would have never thought it was possible.

He follows Sousuke and the host to a booth set in the far corner of the restaurant, shrouded in shadow with the exception of the soft dancing glow of the candle placed in a crystal jar in the center of the table. Sousuke waits for Rin to be seated first before he sits and the host sets down their menus and walks away. Rin is literally speechless and can't think to say a word for several minutes.

"Rin? Everything okay? I thought you'd like this place -- is it too much?" Sousuke's brows come together and he eyes Rin warily but all Rin can do is shake his head. He's trying not to be overwhelmed with the shock of everything, that this is their first actual  _date_ and he's trying  _really_ hard not to cry. 

"N-no," he finally manages with a smile. "It's... really nice."

Sousuke's mouth quirks like he doesn't quite believe him but he picks up his menu and starts to read through it. After a moment and when Rin can't find the will to concentrate because the silence is beginning to get awkward, he snorts and says, "Never would have pegged you for a romantic."

Sousuke looks up from his menu and laughs. " _You're_ the romantic. I did this for you."

Rin has to look away and he's thankful for the bad lighting, albeit  _romantic_ _ambiance_ _,_ so that Sousuke's unable to see the red he knows is staining his cheeks. "T-thanks."

Sousuke looks up from his menu again and smiles but doesn't say anything else. Rin feels so frustrated because he just doesn't know what to say, and this guy has been his best friend since they were in elementary school, he shouldn't have to fish for conversation. It's just that, he doesn't know what to say, where he should begin or how he should act. He's dreamt of being with Sousuke so many times but none of them prepared him for the actual  _real_ thing. They're on a  _real legit date_ but they're still acting like best friends or maybe even less than that, like mere strangers on a blind date and Rin just doesn't know how to breach that gap. It's nonsense, really, he shouldn't have to try hard at all, Sousuke was the one who confessed. Sousuke's the one that planned this night and even if he weren't the  _romantic_ type, he still did all of this for him. It's got to show for something, right? 

When their food arrives, they comment on the service and their meals; fall into casual conversation about the weather and events and family -- things they've discussed a million times but Rin laughs along with Sousuke and though he wishes for something just a little bit more, he's content with just spending time with him. Sousuke pays for the meal and they leave, sated and in good spirits. 

The night air is crisp, Rin's not used to the winter weather here yet. It does a good job at waking him up a little and when he turns to find Sousuke, he sees him standing a few feet from the entrance of the restaurant with an outstretched hand. 

"Walk with me?" he asks.

Rin looks at him in puzzlement but takes the few steps to close the gap between him and Sousuke, and Sousuke slides his hand in to Rin's. He startles, fights the urge to pull his hand away and flusters furiously because they're in  _public._  

"S-Sousuke!" 

"What?" Sousuke asks, giving him a questionable look as he laces their fingers together.

"We're  _outside,_ " hisses Rin, still not sure if he should be tearing his hand out of Sousuke's just to shove it in his jeans pocket. 

"So?"

"People will see... you know, us -- holding hands.  _Guys holding hands,_ " Rin emphasises. 

Sousuke shrugs nonchalantly. "It's fine, I'm not ashamed of you. Besides, I've been dying all night to do this."

Rin stares at him for a long time before squeezing his hand in response because how does Sousuke just say these things so easily, like they're part of common conversation? And why does Rin still feel so insecure when he thinks about their relationship? He bites his lip to bring him back from drowning in his thoughts again, tonight isn't the night. So he squeezes Sousuke's hand again, he isn't ashamed of Sousuke either and he can't deny that he's been thinking about holding hands all night either. "Where are we going?"

"There's a place I want to show you, but we'll have to take a train. Don't worry, it's only a few stops but we can't get there by car." He looks over at Rin and smirks. "You in?"

Rin flashes him a toothy grin. "Hell yeah."

* * *

 

 

_**You Have the Stars in Your Eyes, It's a Good Time to be Loved** _

 

Rin falls asleep on the train. He wakes up when Sousuke bumps him off his shoulder gently and whispers, "We're here."

Groggily, Rin allows Sousuke to pull him to his feet and lead him off the train and when he looks around he doesn't recognise where they are. The train station is outside on a small platform with only a single lamp post giving the space light. It's kind of creepy and the forest behind the station gives Rin chills up and down his spine. 

"What the hell is this place?" he demands and he doesn't care if Sousuke was trying to be romantic, this is a place where axe murderers come to claim wayward travellers just for kicks and Rin would rather not spend the rest of his evening getting murdered because of the giant oaf beside him and his harebrained schemes.

"Haha, this isn't our destination, and neither is that." He points to the ominous forest. "Though, one day we should hike through there, don't you think, Rin? Might be fun."

"Like hell," Rin grumbles and Sousuke hooks his arm around his shoulders.

"It's this way," Sousuke says with a laugh and takes a step in the opposite direction. There's a gravel path that leads to a chain link fence and beyond the fence Rin can see something glittering in the distance.  When they approach the fence, Rin notices the hole and watches Sousuke duck through it. Now on the other side, he beckons for Rin to follow him. 

He does, though Rin doesn't have the slightest clue where Sousuke is leading him and he's grateful for both of their bulk because here's hoping the two of them are enough to take down muggers or possibly axe murderers, so long as they're not wielding said axe and flailing it wildly over their heads.

"Are you okay?" Sousuke asks, laughing. "You're as white as a ghost."

"I feel like I might just become one, following you through some shady hole in a fence that leads to our doom," grunts Rin.

"It'll be fine, Rin. Tell you what -- if you don't like this place, we'll have a throwdown to see where we go next. You choose home, I'll choose the forest. That way when I win and when you screech like a little girl at the sound of a twig snapping, you'll jump into my arms and cling to me for the rest of the night."

Rin cocks an eyebrow and resists the urge to punch Sousuke in the face. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Sounds like a great plan, doesn't it?" Sousuke smirks.

"Someone's a cocky bastard," grumbles Rin as Sousuke pulls him close, and drags him down a sandy hill. "H-hey, slow down! If I fall, I swear--"

"You'll be okay, I'll catch you."

"You're really bad at this romance stuff," snaps Rin. He can't help but scowl even if Sousuke can't see him in the dark. "And besides, I'd win that bet anyways because you suck at Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"I never claimed to be good at it," Sousuke calls back. 

Rin slides down the sandy slope in tow until he can get a better view of what's ahead. And he stalls, right where he is and for a minute he can't breathe. The glittering he had seen previously is the moonlight reflecting off the water. It's a small lake with a rocky beach and it looks like it'd be a dangerous feat to reach the shore. The sight of the water though, the pale moonlight rippling through it, catches Rin's breath in a good way. He can smell salt and earth when the cold breeze hits his face and tosses the hair out of his face. He inhales deeply, taking everything in because things like this... it's things like this that Rin really  _loves_ and no one else would know that but Sousuke. 

Sousuke's looking at him, soft and waiting, holding his hand with one foot on a jagged rock and the other braced between two more. When Rin can finally tear his eyes away from the beautiful scenery, they fall on something far more beautiful than the sight in front of them both. He can't stop the smile that spreads across his face and he so badly wants to kiss Sousuke, right here and right now and just show him how much he appreciates tonight. How much he appreciates  _him._ But he doesn't get the chance, because Sousuke's urging him to follow him, tugging on his hand and telling him to watch his step. He follows, rolling his eyes along the way until they reach the sandy shore and Rin stops to admire the beauty once more. 

The shore is crusted in a thin layer of ice but the water underneath moves it, like small crystalline lily pads floating across a river. When Rin looks out to the horizon he can see the far away twinkle of the city lights and when he looks up at the sky, his breath catches in his throat because the sky is blanketed in an array of stars. There are millions and millions that Rin can see, no artificial light pollution here to dim their stunning shine.

"Hey Rin," Sousuke says softly. 

Rin slowly turns, not wanting to take his eyes off the sky for fear he might miss something amazing. Sousuke stands with his hands in his jacket pockets and Rin has to wonder if he's cold out here in just a blazer. "Hm?"

"What do you think?" he asks and Rin can see the uncertainty but before he answers, Sousuke smirks and looks up at the sky. "I wanted to show you a sight you've never seen before. How 'bout it?"

Rin can't help but choke on the bubble of laughter that erupts from his throat because god, Sousuke is just so fucking  _corny_ tonight, it's not like him at all but Rin is definitely not complaining. "Wow. You are a total  _dork_ ," he says with a snort, and it's only to cover up the fact that he's likely going to bawl his fucking eyes out in a minute. He can already feel the hard lump in his throat.

Sousuke laughs too, looks proud of himself even. "I had to watch a lot of crappy romance movies for this so, don't knock my techniques."

The image of Sousuke sitting through romance movies of any sort was a sight Rin would pay to see. "So what movie did you get this from?" he teases, inching closer to Sousuke.

Sousuke snorts. "This is a Sousuke original."

It makes Rin smile hard and though they're back to teasing and joking, he's still not sure if this is okay. Sousuke's just completely surprised him and Rin is completely floored by it all because never in a million years, even back when he first began crushing on his best friend, did he ever think  _being_ with him would feel this right.

Sousuke grabs at him and pulls him into an embrace. It's warming and comforting and  _exactly_ the one he wished for at the airport when Sousuke buries his face into Rin's hair and says achingly, "I missed you, Rin."

He'll always be grateful for Sousuke's honesty and the fact that it's no holds bar when it comes to things between them. Sousuke has no shame in anything, but especially when it comes to Rin and Rin thanks whatever gods that are listening for letting him have the best of both worlds in Sousuke. 

"Y-yeah," Rin stutters. "Me too."

Rin can feel the heat in his face despite the cold and Sousuke's hand moves to the back of his head, tangles in his hair and he uses it to tip Rin's head back just so. His other hand cups his cheek and Sousuke's thumb smooths over his lips, and the touch is so light he can barely feel the contact. He  _wouldn't_ if it weren't for the static charge that causes him to shudder left behind by the pad of Sousuke's thumb.

He watches as Sousuke's teal eyes fall to his mouth, and he can feel his breath hitch in his throat. His pulse quickens, races like the adrenaline rush he gets before a competition and he has the anxious churn and jumble of nerves that get his blood surging in anticipation. He can hear himself swallow when Sousuke leans in, hand in his hair, and presses his lips against his own. There's a sudden haze and swoop in Rin's stomach, like he's free falling from an airplane at thirty thousand feet and it's right then that he can feel himself melting, pouring himself into the contour of Sousuke's body.

Sousuke's hands frame his face now, his thumbs set on either side of Rin's jaw while his fingers tuck away in the layers of Rin's hair. He opens his mouth to take the tiniest breath but it flows into a mewl, soft but loud enough for Sousuke to hear and he fans his tongue across the seam of Rin's bottom lip before slipping it inside and sweeping the roof of his mouth. Rin's knees feel weak and his fingers clutch the thick fabric of Sousuke's jacket for anchorage because he's pretty sure the atmosphere around him just hit zero gravity, and he's in danger of floating away.

Sousuke's tongue slides along his and Rin can taste the lingering sweetness of the pastry Sousuke had for dessert and wonders briefly what  _he_ tastes like. He doesn't have time to think because Sousuke groans into his mouth, low and longing and barely loud enough to hear but Rin can feel the vibration of it against his tongue. Sousuke flexes his fingers in his hair and Rin swears he's going to pass out from the spiraling waves of heat that crash into him each time Sousuke's mouth closes over his.

When they part, it's mutual and quick and Rin can feel Sousuke's breath fall on his lips and he chases that heat back to Sousuke's mouth this time. Sousuke's lips are feather soft and wet and his tongue moves over Rin's languidly, like he's savoring the taste of Rin. He shivers but it's a good kind shiver because Sousuke's hand moves to the small of his back and presses Rin into his body, like in this moment he wants the two of them to meld together.

They pull away again and both of them are panting. Rin relishes the way the cold hair fills his scorching lungs and Sousuke looks like he dpes too. He can see the pink hue across Sousuke's cheeks and he knows it's not from the cold. It makes Rin feel warm and light and like everything is right in the world. There's not oceans between them, there's not Sousuke's shoulder or guilt or longing. It's just the two of them together, here on the beach in a single stretch of time under the stars. Sousuke holds him close and smiles and Rin wishes he could capture this moment, right now and sear it into his memory. Lori used to tell him you never forget you first kiss, and Rin hopes that he'll never have to forget because there'll be a lifetime of kisses, just like this one, in his future.

"Isn't this the most amazing thing you've ever seen, Sousuke?" Rin says whimsically, looking up at the stars again. He leans into Sousuke and watches the stars sparkle, trying to sort out constellations.

"No," Sousuke says simply, as he tightens his hold around Rin.

"Huh? That's cold, Sousuke. Don't be miserable. The night's perfect." And he's honest about it. "How can you not say this is awesome? Just look at the stars, there are so many of them!"

"They don't compare to the stars in your eyes, Rin," Sousuke whispers smoothly and though it's the sweetest, most embarrassing thing to ever have reached Rin's ears he can't stop the laughing fit that takes over and he has to stumble away from Sousuke, slapping his knee comically. 

"Really, Sousuke?" His face is on fire because the earnest in Sousuke's features tell Rin he's serious but then the wide grin that breaks out makes Rin laugh even harder. "I can't believe you just said that.  _Oh my God._  If you try to argue with me that I'm the romantic in this relationship, I will bring up every moment of tonight and rub it's entirety in your face."

Sousuke laughs, grabs him by the wrist and reels him in. "You better remember that  _you are the romantic_. I'm just doing what you'd like. You like it, right?"

Rin's laughter dies down and he allows Sousuke to wrap himself around his body. He can see plumes of hot hair clouding around him, his and Sousuke's breath mingling together in the chilly air. He can hear the water moving, the ice shifting on the surface makes a beautiful sound, like it's whispering a lullaby.  Rin draws in a deep breath and can't stop the smile that creeps up, despite how embarrassed he is with Sousuke's lame-but-not-really-lame uncharacteristic gestures. "Yeah, I do. I really like it."

"Good."

And Rin can hear the pleased grin that splays Sousuke's lips without even having to look at him. They go quiet; Rin takes turns watching the pastel moonlight skim across the lake and the gleam of each star in the sky. He thinks he even saw a shooting star at one point, but doesn't say anything at the risk of sounding too cheesy and cliche. He does however, finally feel like it's the right moment to tell Sousuke the one thing he's been wanting to say to him honestly, since they were kids and Rin moved away. 

"Hey Sousuke."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Sousuke's quiet next to his ear but Rin doesn't have to be looking at him to know he's looking pretty smug right now. It almost makes Rin want to take the words back just because. Finally, Sousuke's arms close around him tighter and he rests his chin on Rin's shoulder.

"Finally mine," he says and Rin's right. His voice is laced with smug victory, but it doesn't stall the radiating warmth Rin feels working through his blood.

He kicks his foot back, rolls his eyes and scoffs. "You wish. You were mine first." 


End file.
